Barry Goldberg
}} | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois United States | death_date = | death_place = | instrument = Keyboards | genre = Rock and roll, rock, blues | occupation = Musician, songwriter, producer | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = The Electric Flag, Steve Miller Band, Barry Goldberg Reunion, The Rides, Carla Olson, Percy Sledge | website = http://www.barrygoldbergmusic.com }} Barry Joseph Goldberg (born December 25, 1942, Chicago, Illinois) is a blues and rock keyboardist, songwriter and record producer. Career As a teenager in Chicago, Goldberg sat in with Muddy Waters, Otis Rush, and Howlin' Wolf. He played keyboards with the Paul Butterfield Blues Band backing Bob Dylan during his 1965 newly 'electrified' appearance at the Newport Folk Festival. He formed The Electric Flag with Mike Bloomfield in 1967, and later formed the Barry Goldberg Reunion in 1968. Goldberg's songs (some of which co-written with Gerry Goffin) have been recorded by many musicians including Rod Stewart, Gladys Knight, Joe Cocker, Steve Miller, Bobby "Blue" Bland, Gram Parsons and B. J. Thomas. Goldberg's first professional recording session was "Devil with the Blue Dress On" / "Good Golly Miss Molly" by Mitch Ryder & the Detroit Wheels. Among the albums he contributed to are Leonard Cohen's Death of a Ladies' Man, The Ramones' End of the Century, The Flying Burrito Brothers' The Gilded Palace of Sin, and Super Session which featured Michael Bloomfield, Stephen Stills, and Al Kooper. Goldberg also has co-produced albums by Percy Sledge including Blue Night (Grammy nominated and WC Handy soul album of the year) as well as Shining Through the Rain, Charlie Musselwhite, James Cotton, The Textones plus Bob Dylan's version of Curtis Mayfield's "People Get Ready". In 1992 he played keyboards with the Carla Olson & Mick Taylor band, which resulted in the live CD Too Hot for Snakes, featuring the talents of artists like Ian McLagan, and Jesse Sublett, and John "Juke" Logan. In 1994, Goldberg and Saul Davis produced Blue Night by Percy Sledge, which featured Bobby Womack, Steve Cropper, Mick Taylor, Greg Leisz, Bob Glaub, Ed Greene, Mikael Rickfors, the Waters... and songs written by Rickfors, Gregg Sutton, Pat Robinson, Carla Olson, the Bee Gees, Quinton Claunch, Fats Domino, and Otis Redding. By 1999, Goldberg both wrote and performed the theme to the Disney Channel original movie Smart House, entitled "The House is Jumpin'," with Phil Shenale and Sterling Smith, with vocals by Chan André. He wrote the song with Jill Wisoff and Joel Diamond. 2004: Shining Through The Rain by Percy also co-produced by Davis and Goldberg, featuring Larry Byrom, Denny Freeman, Clayton Ivey, Ed Greene, Phil Upchurch, Bob Glaub, the Waters, Jakob Dylan... and songs by the Bee Gees, Mikael Rickfors, Carla Olson, Jackie Lomax, Earl Carson, Bobby Moore. In 2002, he was featured on the Bo Diddley tribute album Hey Bo Diddley – A Tribute!, playing piano on the songs "Pills", "I'm A Man" and "Before You Accuse Me". (produced by Carla Olson). Carla also produced Barry's "Stoned Again" album which featured Denny Freeman, Mick Taylor and Ernie Watts. In 2005-6, he toured with the Chicago Blues Reunion featuring Nick Gravenites, Harvey Mandel, and Corky Siegel. Their debut CD reached #2 on the Billboard Blues Chart and received a four star review from Rolling Stone magazine's David Fricke. On July 7, 2009 Goldberg's self-titled 1974 album was reissued with never before released tracks and a restored sound. The album was produced by Dylan and Jerry Wexler. Work from 2000 to present In 2012, Stephen Stills recruited Goldberg in founding a new band dubbed The Rides, culling some of Stills's best work from the past, adding guitarist Kenny Wayne Shepherd and session drummer Chris Layton. Goldberg co-wrote four songs on their first album titled, Can't Get Enough, released that year. The feature track is "Word Game". Much of the album reflects the work Stills did on the Super Session album with Mike Bloomfield in 1968. Goldberg appears on the Carla Olson album Have Harmony, Will Travel (released April 15, 2013, on Busted Flat Records) playing Hammond B3 organ on Del Shannon's Keep Searchin' sung by Carla and Peter Case and piano and organ on the Little Steven song, All I Needed Was You, sung by Scott Kempner (Del-Lords). The long-awaited film "Born in Chicago" documenting Chicago blues was released in 2013, premiering at the SXSW Film Festival in March. Goldberg had been working on this project for a few years. It includes unique contributions by Bob Dylan, BB King, Buddy Guy, Hubert Sumlin, Eric Burdon and many others. Barry produced three tracks on the new EP by The Voice (U.S.) Season One semi-finalist, Nakia, with longtime friend, Johnny Lee Schell. "Can't Get Enough," the album by The Rides (Stephen Stills, Kenny Wayne Shepherd and Barry Goldberg) was nominated for a 2014 Blues Foundation WC Handy Award for "Best Rock / Blues Album." In 2016 Neil Young jammed with the Rides at the Pantages Theater in Los Angeles at the Light Up The Blues event. Barry Goldberg produced and composed additional musical score to the documentary feature film "BANG! The Bert Berns Story" which premiered at SXSW in 2016 and will be released theatrically in 2017. Barry's latest CD, In The Groove, was released on June 15 on Sunset Blvd Records. The album consists of new and classic instrumentals and features Barry on Hammond B3 organ, piano and Wurlitzer piano. Among the featured musicians and guests are Denny Freeman, Tony Marsico, Don Heffington, Rob Stone, Joe Sublett, Darrell Leonard, James Inveldt, Johnny Lee Schell, Reggie McBride, Craig Fundyga, Victor Bisetti and jazz legend Les McCann. The album was produced by Carla Olson. Personal life Goldberg's uncle was Supreme Court Justice Arthur Goldberg. Barry's wife is named Gail and their son is Aram. Discography Albums *1966 Blowing My Mind (Epic LP; reissued on CD: Collectables and Acadia) *1968 There's No Hole in My Soul (Buddah LP; reissued on CD: One Way) *1969 Two Jews Blues (Buddah LP; reissued on CD: One Way) *1970 Street Man (Buddah LP) *1970 Ivar Avenue Reunion (RCA 4442) *1971 Blasts from My Past (Buddah LP) *1972 Barry Goldberg & Friends (Record Man LP) *1974 Barry Goldberg (Atco LP) produced by Bob Dylan and Jerry Wexler *1976 Barry Goldberg & Friends Recording Live (Buddah LP) *2002 Stoned Again (Antone's/Texas Music Group) produced by Carla Olson and featuring Denny Freeman, Ernie Watts, Mick Taylor, Gregg Sutton... *2003 Live (Unidisc) *2006 Harvey Mandel and the Snake Crew (Studio) featuring; Elvin Bishop, Freddie Roulette, Nick Gravenites, Norton Buffalo, Pete Sears, Michael Borbridge, Terry Haggerty, Mic Gillette, and many others. *2006 ''Chicago Blues Reunion (Music Avenue) *2018 "In The Groove" (Sunset Blvd Records) References Sources * Larkin, Colin. The Guinness Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Guinness Publishing, 1992. * Muirhead, Bert. The Record Producers File. A Directory of Rock Album Producers 1962–1984, Blandford Press, 1985. * Wright, H. Stephen; Limbacher, James L. Keeping Score. Film and Television Music, 1980–1988, Scarecrow Press, 1991. Interviews *2008 Barry Goldberg @The Cabana Club in Hollywood, CA Rehearsals with Barry Goldberg- Jeanie Cunningham of The Composers Corner is the host of this six-part video series. *"Barry Goldberg: Born and Raised to Play the Blues": Interview with Barry Goldberg (2012, Blues.gr) Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Chicago Category:American blues musicians Category:American keyboardists Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters from Illinois Category:American record producers Category:Blues musicians from Illinois Category:The Electric Flag members